Last Human Moments
by PrettyKittyh2o
Summary: This is the most hilarious human moments Bella has before her transformation. Their the most funny and most odd so please read and review! I promise it wont be a waste of time. PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU  PRETTYKITTYH2o!
1. AN Summary

**What if?**

**A/N : What if Bella did the most outrageous things and Edward supported them? Well these are some of those whacky times just before Bella's tranformation. This is where Edward wants her to have as many human moments as possible! **

**(p.s. Fluff, comedy, and randomness!) A little OOC**


	2. Chapter 1 Falling

**Chapter 1**

**Ice Skating**

**"Edward... are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked worried.**

**"Trust me Bella. It will be fun! I'll be there if you ever fall!" said his sexy vampire voice. Edward took my hand and pulled me into my pre-fate, the ice skating rink. As soon as I set foot in the place I began to freeze. I clung to my coat and waited Edward to return with the skates.**

**When I finally began to warm up to the idea of skating I heard a loud, pixie-like squeal. I turned around to see a excited Alice running towards me , a little to fast might I add. I was quickly engulfed by the white arms of my vampiric sister. I stumbled backwards and fell onto the cold metal benches sitting around.**

**"Alice! What are you doing here? I thought you when hunting?" I asked completely surprised.**

**" Well just as I set foot out the door I saw Edward and you on your way down here and I said what the heck!" she exclaimed with a bright, toothy smile.**

**As Alice let go, another pair of arms wound their way around me. I tilted my head back to see my perfect fiancee'. He smiled crookedly down at me and brushed his cool lips gently to mine. I giggled and asked, " So we doing this or not?" Edward found his way around the bench and kneeled down at my feet. **

**He placed the skates down and slowly pushed up my pant leg, he smiles subconsiouly and turned his gaze up to me. "You have no clue how incredibly beautiful you are." I blushed furiously and tried to the take my leg away. "Oh no you don't!" Edward pulled my leg back, "I get to put them on." I sighed defeated and within 30 seconds my skates were tied and safe as could be.**

**I glowered down at them and the ice that lay ahead. "Edward...mu-" Before I could finish a loud pixie yelp came from behind and Edward and I, clumsy of course, walked towards the ice entrance. Edward placed his arm firmly around my waist and pinned me to the side of the rink. I clung to him and the wall for dear life, I slipped as soon as I began to move, luckily Edward saved me.**

**As I gained speed, I gained more balance, yet stumbled more. A orange cone came around and I grabbed hold of it and slid around, unsteadily around. After a 10 minutes or so I got more confident and slowly turn straight up and let go. I wiggled like a peuguin for a second then a jerk speed past me causing me to fall on my butt. I yelped in pain and looked up to Mike swirling around like a ballerina.**

**Edward came to my side, stared at Mike for a long vicious moment then helped me back up. I grabbed hold of his arm and regained the lost balance. "Ed-!" I was cut off by falling again and coming close to jamming the pick of the skate in my back. I glared at my feet and thought, **_ "Come on, I can do this, left , right, slow slow faster faster, WOW look at me go!" _**I**

**I was gaining more spead and was actually perfectly steady. I pushed faster and the more balanced I became. I decided to push my luck and let go of Edward. I was a little unsteady yet gained more balance and turned in a twirl. I giggled, and challenged Edward to a tag sort of game. "Catch me if you want a kiss!" I yelled and darted around the rink. **

**I heard Edward coming for me quickly and pushed my now steady legs faster. For once I actually felt like the superhero and not the damsel, I giggled. I took a glance back, only to see Edward smiling playfully at me, I tucked my body together and slide quickly around the ice. "Bella! Slow down!" I heard Edward call and I turn around and stuck my tongue out at him. Then my eyes widen as the most hilarious, scary thing happened.**

**I stopped a little to quickly and slip, yet stood back quickly as just a second ago I say Edward collide with Mike and them both landing hard on the ice. I couldn't help but giggle as I saw Edward perfectly unharmed by Mike completely out of it. As Edward rose I noticed an Edward-shaped crack in the ice and the ice around it beginning to break apart.**

**I laughed at little to loudly and got the Bella-put-those-dirty-underwear-back-in-the-hamper look from Edward. I shuddered. The paramedics came and picked up Mike, they asked Edward if he was alright and of course he was. I stared at the ice then at Edward, "Now Eddie-poo, look you broke the ice, what are we possibly to do with you?" I smiled. **

**I took Edwards hand as we dropped our shoes off at the rental area and left with a giggling Alice following behind. "You know Edward, you never caught me?" He looked at me questionly then wrapped his powerful arms around me and kissed me deeply. "Does that count?" he whispered as I broke away breathlessly. I smiled and nodded and headed into another twilight.**


	3. Chapter 2 Prank

**I Do Not own Twilight, New Moon, Ecplise, or any characters. They all Belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

**Slumber Party!**

**"Edward?" I began. **

**"Hm?" was all replied.**

**"Well...I..was..uhh" I studdered, I had no clue where this was going.**

**"What is it Bella?" he looked over at me from the kitchen table, curiosity building under is perfect features.**

**"Well," I had to shake myself from getting dazzled, "I was just going to say how about you,Jasper,Emmett, and Carlisle go hunting and me,Alice,Rosalie, and Esme have a slumber party?"**

**He looked at me for a long moment and asked, "Bella? Why are you asking this?"**

**"Just wanted to have a small bachelorette party, nothing too big. Plus after the wedding and transformation, I don't know how long I'll be keeping you to myself" I winked**

**Edward smiled at that and said, "Alright. Should go get packed, I'll go get Alice and them ready. Be back in a few." With that he kissed me sweetly than darted to his car. I picked up my bowl of cereal and cup and put that in the sink then headed up stairs to get ready.**

**I dug around my now overflowing closet and brought out my duffle bag, two sweaters, two sets of jeans, socks, my tolietries, and Wuthering Heights. I stuffed it all in my bag then went to my bathroom to brush my hair and get dressed. I put my hair up in a messy pony and put on a brown short-sleeved sweater and light jeans. I headed downstairs and wrote a note too Charlie saying I'd be gone for the weekend and than sat on the couch and turned the T.V.**

**A commercial came on about this thing called Dance Dance revolution, strangely it looked extremely fun. I made a mental note to buy one once my clumsiness subsided, I heard a soft knock on the door and turned to see Edward making his way on in. I smiled at him and stood up to hug him tightly. "Now remember this was **_your_** idea, so no killing Alice while I'm gone" he smirked. I grimiced I forgot how Alice had her way with going over the top. "Don't worry, it'll be fun" he replied as he saw my face turn, "Thats what you said the ice skating rink, and look you broke that with your handsome rock body" I smiled, it was now his turn to grimice.**

**I kissed him softly as an apology than picked up my bag and headed out towards the Volvo. Edward opened my door and I slide in, Edward still beating me. I threw my stuff in the backseat and turned on Debussy. We pulled out of the driveway and headed into a weekend I'll never forget.**

**OOO**

**As I stepped out of the car I was captured in the arms of three squealing vampire women. I laughed, hugged them all back then open the backseat and grabbed my bag then we all headed up to the White Mansion. "Oh my gosh Bella! This is going to be so much fun! I have everything planned out, we're gonna do make-overs, chugging contest, karaoke contes-"**

**"Alice! Wow! That sounds like fun, just once question though. How are we gonna have a chugging contest?"**

**She giggled and said, "Silly Bella! We've invited girls from Forks High, like Jessica, Angela, and such."**

**I looked at Edward worried now, he smiled as too say it'll be fun. I sighed and looked back at Alice, she smiled a wide smile. I couldn't help but smile back, "Alright Alice, lets gets this party going!" I turned to Edward, kissed him deeply and said, "No don't go breaking anymore ice skating rinks. I love you, bye" **

**"Love you too Bella. Be safe" and he ran out with the other boys and I was stuck with my sisters.**

**OOO**

**As soon as the other girls arrived, which were quite a few by the way, the party began. We had a make-over contest and of course, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and me won. Me being the doll. Then we had a karaoke contest next, and boy did Angela have a voice! She sung Christina Anguilera - Candy man and Angela was even better than the original.**

**I turned into the usually unused kitchen to see the table surrounded by girls and in front of everyone a energy drink. I smiled, I could so win this chugging contest. I headed up to an open spot and Alice yelled, "GO!" I popped my open with ease and chug that sugar down within 35 seconds. I slammed it down on the table and exclaimed, "What now?!" All the girls looked at my wide-eyed, I began to blush, yet the sugar was beginning to broil under my skin and I could feel my attitude changing.**

**I began to giggle furiously, then ran into the living room and there sat a new Dance Dance Revolution pad. I turned around to see everyone coming into the room. "Who wants to challenge me?" I smirked, Jessica came forward. I smiled, turned it on and picked the most difficult. **

**I picked the song, "Butterfly" and pushed start. I started to follow the arrow movements, getting 1 perfect, 2 perfect, 3 perfect. I moved faster and the game got more complicated yet I never missed one arrow. I tried to put my own spin on it, break dancing. After about 3 minutes the song ended and I fell back giving Jessica the floor. She picked the song "Sandstorm" and was pretty good.**

**The song ended with a loud roar of claps from the party. Jessica and Me walked up to the front of the room to get judge. Rosalie raised a hand above my head, I swear the house shook, then put her hand over Jessica's head and another loud roar, but it was decided that I whooped Jessica butt.**

**Just as I was putting the DDR machine away Alice came running into to room jumping up and down excitedly. I turned around, a little scared of her sudden enthusiasm blast, "Whats up Alice?" **

**"Ohmygod!ohmygod!OkayIjusthadavisionofallofusgoingtothehospitalandpayingMikeawellroundvisit!AndIthoughtweshouldplayaprankonhim?Whatdoyouthink?Letsgogeteveryone!" she exclaimed too fast for my human years to comperhend and then she was prancing into the kitchen to gather everyone up for I think a prank.**

**I followed Alice and heard her telling everyone about her awesome plan.**

**"OK! So we're going to go visit mike, and all pretend to give every guy their dream. A flock of women cooing over him. Then afterwards when he ask us about it we'll pretend like nothing happened!"**

**After this everyone was giggling and smiling, including me. All of us quickly went to get dressed and then meet at the front door. I was pulling on my jacket when I heard a herd of feet rushing down the hallways. We made final preperations then set out.**

**OOO**

**"Hey Mike" all 10 of us girls cooed as we crowded into the tiny room. Mike turned is head slowly and became wide-eyed as he saw all of us. Most of the girls sat or stood at the edge of the bed, Jessica, Angela,Alice,Rosalie, Sam and I sat on his side flirting non-stop. It was terribly hard to keep a straight face at how Mike was handling it. **

**After about 25 minutes of flirting we all gave him a small reluctant kiss on the cheeks and Alice safetly knocking him out. We rushed out and headed home giggling and laughing all the way home. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.**

**Later on we'll began to pass out, me the last. I smiled, this was a human moment I would definatly not forget!**


	4. Chapter 3 Stars

_**I Do not Own Any Twilight. Even tho I wish I did, oh well! They belong to the amazing STEPHENIE MEYER!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Camping Trip**

**After our slumber fiasco, Edward insisted me and him had some alone time. Not that I ever objected to such a beautiful time, I was curious since Edward had another "must have" human moment in mind and wouldn't tell me. I stared at him curiously as he packed warm clothes in a duffle bag and began to move towards my underwear drawer. I rushed towards it, luckily beating him, I turned around and look into his eyes, and quickly something faded away. What was it? Desire, curiosity? **

**"No, no I'll get these" I smiled weakily and turned to grab some.**

**"Suit yourself. I'll be getting them off you in a few weeks anyway" he practically growled.**

**I blushed furiously, my heart raising dangerously high. I stuffed them in the bad, and turned around to face Edward a again.**

**"So where we going?" I knew it wasn't Alaska, too cold, not Phoenix, too hot.**

**"For the last time Bella, its a surprise" he answered with a smirk.**

**"Hmph" was all I replied.**

**"You ready?" he asked.**

**"I think so, do I need anything else?" I answered, looking around.**

**"Nope, lets get on our way then" he smiled and took my hand and we headed to our destination.**

**OOO**

**Edward went to the trunk of the Volvo and placed my bags in, and just as I clicked my seatbelt he was in by my side ready to go. He smiled down at me, "We'll have fun, I promise" and with that he kissed me softly and backed out.**

**After a few miles Edward put on the rock band CD. As one of my favorite song came on, I had to urge to sing and so I did. It was hilarious, Edward looked at me like I was crazy then began to sing along with me and the CD. He began to head bang and I pretended to beat the dashboard like a drum. We did that for a few songs then I leaned my head back and panted slowly. **

**I felt Edward staring at me, and I turned my head to look at him with a look of question of my face. He smirked and said, "You have a beautiful voice, like the angel you are, and the look of you all sweaty is extremely... hypnotizing." I blushed furiously and smiled, his golden eyes smoldered and he turned back to the road.**

**I took his cold hand in my hot, and clammy one. He stiffened slightly, but recovered quickly murmuring something my human ears couldn't understand. I pulled a granola out of the jockey box and ate it quietly. Edward turned towards me and tried to give me a small kiss, but I put the granola bar up to my mouth before he could make contact. His eyes popped open and his face twisted in disgust, it was hilarious. "No kisses until you tell me where we're going" I winked playfully. He pouted and said, "I went 104 years without kissing someone, I think I wait 1 minute."**

**I sighed and waited for this long car drive to end, vampires and patience. Edward pulled the car to the side of the street and when I stepped out saw a huge camp site in front of us.**

**OOO**

**"Edward! What all this?!" I exclaimed, gaping at the scene.**

**"This, my love" he said waving his hand at the site, "is our getaway for tonight"**

**I turned around to look at him about to protest,but his eyes were full of joy so I couldn't help but smile and hug him tightly. It really was a great idea, and I had him all to myself, so I guess I could let it go this time.**

**"So what do you want to do now?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.**

**I looked up at the sky, it was dark and probably 7:00, so I replied, "Let's make some food for the human."**

**He grinned and we headed over to the fire place and put some hot dogs on. I smiled into the flames of the fire, Edward moved closer on the log and wrapped his arms protectively around me. We snuggled close like that for 10 more minutes until the hot dogs were done.**

**I placed them in and bun with ketchup and on a plate then headed into the car to eat my food. Edward came in a second after me and asked, "Um, why are we hiding in the car?"**

**"Bugs, I can't stand having those things land in my food" I said with a disgusted face.**

**Edward giggled and talked to me about after eating heading to bed because it was around 11:30. I pushed open the door, put my plate and coke in the trash can, picked up my book and headed for the tent when I saw something dangling in front of my face.**

**I screamed loudly and fled behind Edward. "Bella?! Whats wrong?!" he exclaimed, instantly protective. "Sp..sp..spider!" I pointed at the vile creature and hide behind Edwards, now relaxed, body. He turned around and grinned at me sheepishly. I saw him take a step towards the spider, "Edward! Do-" before I could finish he clasped his hands on the spider then wide it off with a paper towel.**

**I stared him, wide-eyed and finally he turned to me shaking his head. **

**"Of all the things Bella. A spider? I swear never will I understand you" was all he said before going back to picking up the campsite. I went picked up my book again, and headed over to read by the receding fire.**

**OOO**

**As I began to shiver, Edward came over and placed a blanket on my shoulders and wound his hard arms around me. I took my eyes away from my book and looked up at the sky, it was breath-taking. The stars shone like a hundred diamonds and the bright moon gleamed over us. I felt Edward follow my gaze, I leaned my head on his shoulders and both just sat there watching the sky glitter. His fingers entwined mine and I turned my head slightly to kiss him and put a ribbon on this perfect moment.**

**Edward's lips, plus a beautiful night and a perfect day, equals plainly undescribable. We both smiled as we reluctantly pulled away from eachother, it felt like pulling myself away from my other half. I looked up just in time to see two very bright comets shot across the sky and with those rode away the night.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/n****The car scene does have a story! I went for the first time camping with my sister, her boyfriend, and my mom and dad. And we're all like "yay!" as our potatoes and steak finished cooking. So we're a were all sitting their enjoying our food then I relized no mom, so I was like "Where mom go?" everyone pointed at the car. I ran over to the car and sure enough there was my mom, so I asked her what she was doing and shes like "THE BUGS DEVOUR MY FOOD!" so I shut the door and finished my steak happily. WOO!**

**Thank you for reading so far, please Review it would be nice SHMILES**


	5. AN Ideas :D

**Authors Note.**

**Im sooo sorry about not updating, just have had writers block I have the 4 chapters in my head just not typed, Ill have next chapter up by the end of the day. Maybe even 2, depends if my sister comes over. **

**But the real reason for this annoying note is I need to get an idea of how long you guys want me to drag this story on. I was thinking just 4 more chapters, but would you guys like it to go on longer? If so, what ideas would u like for me to put, I love getting more ideas it helps alot.**

**So thank you guys for standing by, I really apperciate it :)**

**Thx youz all. Ill update soon!**

**- Kitty! 3**


	6. Chapter 4 Talking

**Chapter 4**

**Fishing Trip**

**Its' been a week since Edward and I's camping trip, and yet it still felt like it never ended. A smiled played across my lips as I recalled the memory and stretched. I heard a sweet velvet voice make a soft murmuring sound, my eyes fluttered open and I saw my god staring back down at me, glittering like the far away stars.**

**I gasped and sat up quickly and looked out the window, of course the sun was shining brightly. I turned back to heard, his face held a look disappointment and pain. I scooted back and wrapped my arms firmly around his neck pulling him close. He smiled lightly and kissed my softly, "So what do you have planned for today?" I asked disoriented from the kiss.**

**"Hm..well actually, it's not what I have planned, but Charlie" he answered with a small grimace. I look at him curiously, he just smiled and told me to go take my human moment and Charlie would be downstairs waiting for me.**

**"Will I see you today?" I whispered as he kissed my neckline.**

**"Mhmm, tonight" was all he replied before kissing me lovingly and waved goodbye out the window.**

**I sighed, then headed to the bathroom. I put the shower on warm, and let my muscles relax, I smiled as I put the shampoo in my hair and thought about Edward. I pulled the towel firmly around me and went to sink and put my hair up in a loose pony and some casual clothing on. I took a look out the window and I swear I saw something glitter and move between the trees. I shrugged and headed downstairs.**

**OOO**

**"Dad?" I asked as I looked into the kitchen to find it empty.**

**"In here Bells" the voice replied from the living room.**

**I moved around the corner and saw Charlie sitting on the couch staring blankly at the T.V. I sat on the recliner.**

**"So-" I began but Charlie intersected.**

**"Bella would you like to do some last minute bonding?" he said not turning to look at me.**

**I thought for a moment, a last goodbye, I smiled widely, "Sure Dad."**

**He turned to look at me a face of question sat on his shoulders, "Does fishing with your old man sound fun?"**

**I knew it was suppose to be the opposite of bonding now, but I couldn't stand to leave my father wondering what he could of done.**

**"Sounds great, when we going?" I replied**

**His eyes twinkled slightly making my heart warm, "Well go get ready, right now would be the best time" and as he said so he was on his feet and putting the already made lunch, and supplies out in the cab of my truck.**

**I smiled shook my head laughing at myself, then headed upstairs to gather my old fishing pole and warm winter jacket.**

**I found my pole at the top shelf of my closet and jacket in the back of my now stuffed wardrobe. I smiled, "Alice, such a wonderful sister" I flicked off the light dashed back down to the car.**

**OOO**

**The drive the the fishing hole was quiet, scattered with some 10 second conversations. Spending time with Charlie was usually like this when it was just it, as we rode through the green country I remember my coming too of Forks. The beginning and end of my life. I sighed and I saw Charlie look at me with concern.**

**"You okay there Bells? We can go home if you want.." he said worried.**

**"Oh no, no dad! I'm perfectly find just remembering my first days here, I cant believe so much has changed" I smiled over at him.**

**He grinned and nodded, "I love you Bells" he said and returned to looking out the windshield.**

**"I love you too dad" and we returned to a comfortable silence.**

**The rest of the drive only lasted around 15 minutes before we hit the already busy fishing hole. **

**OOO**

**After Charlie and I rented a boat and got our life jackets on we headed out to the middle of the lake. The ride out there was pretty fun, Charlie revved the motor to go over passing boats waves and the water splashed us both soaking us. The sun was peaking through the thin clouds, the water was cool, I felt like a child. After a few minutes the the child in me ceased as we hit our destination and casted our fishing poles. Mine getting stuck in Charlie's life vest.**

**We held our poles tight and laid back on both sides of the boat, both gazing over the water. The silence was comfortable, yet I knew I should strike something up. I was about to start another 2 second conversation when Charlie broke the silence.**

**"So you sure about this kiddo?" he looked at me in the eyes, searching.**

**"Dad, I made this choice a long time ago, when his eyes meet mine. That first day, I was a goner" I whispered.**

**My dad sighed and look back out at the lake, "So you really thinks he loves you?"**

**I laughed, "Dad, I **_**know**_**he loves me."**

**"I just want you happy Bells, I don't want him to hurt you, like I did your mom" he looked back into my eyes, his filling to the brim with tears. I tried my best at not tipping the boat as I moved to hug him and successed.**

**"I love you, dad" I said pulling away.**

**He sniffed, "I love you to kiddo" **

**I smiled at him and as he smiled back my pole began to yank furiously. I launched at it and reeled it in quickly. I heard Charlie's voice saying things but I was to wrapped up in getting this dang fish. I yanked my pole back and in flew a huge fish that look like it could last for weeks. **

**I panted hard and smiled up at Charlie his eyes were wide with shock. **

**"Didn't know I had that in me"**

**"Bells, it's huge!"**

**"I guess just one last meal until I leave" I said, sitting back down.**

**"Well yeah! I guess we should get home so it doesn't go bad" And with that he headed back to shore and back to home.**

**OOO**

**As we stepped into the house I moved over to the kitchen to cook dinner and Charlie to the living room to finish watching the game. I decided to make fish burgers, and starting putting my hands to work. I looked up out the window as I washed my hands and I swear I saw a pair of golden eyes staring back. I smiled knowing he was near and finished cooking the burgers.**

**"Charlie! Foods done!" I said as I sat down and began to eat one of my last few human dinners. Charlie stumbled into the room smelling the air. **

**"Mhmmm. Smells good Bells" he said politely while crashing down into his chair and picking up his burger. We talked a little more about the wedding and him walking me down the aisle. I smiled, yet frowned deep inside because that would be last day ever with my dad, mom, and Phil. **

**After he finished he told me goodnight and ambled up to his bedroom. I cleaned up the dishes and headed to mine, and Edward. **


	7. Chapter 5 Pink Teddies

**Disclaimer : I Do not own Twilight, The Extreme Scream, or even a pink teddy bear :( **

**Chapter 5**

**Carnival**

**Well the weeks have past way too quick, now only a week stands between my perfect eternity with the only one I love and me. These last weeks have past way to fast, so many goodbyes, so many hellos in such a short amount of time. Yet in the end I know why and what Im gaining and losing, and my mom always told me to look at the bright side. **

**I turned from gazing out the window of the silver Volvo to the man I was giving it all up for, the one I'm soon going to start a **_new_** life with. Edward turned his eyes from the road and gave me his crooked smile that sent my heart flutterting, he smiled wider as he heard my heart beat faster, gave my a kiss on the forehead and said, "I'll miss that." I gave his hand a tight squeeze, "Look on the bright side, we'll be able to gave so much more" I retorted.**

**His eyes glazed over with love and he smiled, and turned back to looking at the road. As we entered Forks a wide sign stated a carnival was in town, I laughed loudly at the idea of Edward playing a water game and carrying a big pink bear. The sound of my laugh caught Edward's attention and he stared at me with a odd look. I smiled at him and asked, "How about we, as in you, me, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie go to carnival tonight?" Edward seemed to think for a moment before saying "Okay, but I doubt we can get them all out of the house."**

**I nodded and looked back out my door to see Edward opening it for me. I slid out the car and Edward slid his arm around my waist as we headed up to the still magnificent house**

**I smiled, as Edward was about to push open the door when my small pixie-like best friend swung the door open with Emmett and Jasper behind her.**

**"We're ready to go!" she squealed and all of us followed her out to the Volvo. **

**I giggled at Alice's excitement, Jasper looked extremely bored, Emmett about to jump out of his pants itching with competition and Edward smiling down at me with love. I snuggled close to him as we slid in the front of the Volvo and sped off to the carnival. I looked at the clock 7:23 it read, I asked Edward if I could borrow his phone and call Charlie of course he agreed.**

_Ring...Ring..Ring..Ri-_

**"Hello?" said Charlie's voice**

**"Hey dad, I'm going out with the Alice,Edward,Emmett, and Jasper to the carnival tonight, what time you want me home?"**

**"Uhh, how about 11?" **

**"Alrighty, sounds good. Love you dad.Bye"**

**"Bye Bells"**

**I snapped the phone shut and handed it back to Edward, he grabbed it easily and placed it in his pocket. We smiled at each other, holding one another's hands close. Our moment was interrupted by jasper, "My god guys can you both please hold your emotions, its driving me crazy!" Edward and I just laughed and turned back to the road, only to find ourselves at the entrance of the carnival.**

**OOO**

**After paying and getting our bracelets Edward, Emmett, and I headed for the games as Jasper and Alice headed for what look like lethal rides. Emmett ran off to the hammer and bell game and I with Edward close behind headed for the game that water shoots the target and the water rises up a pipe. Edward paid for me and I glared him, he smiled sheepishly and I turned back to aiming my gun.**

**Apperentaly I was way off because Edward placed his hands over mine and the buttons and aimed it better and pushed my thumbs down with a little force. I turned my head to side Edward was staring at me ad I staring back, we leaned for kiss and as soon as we met the bell buzzed and I turned back to see my water already 3/4 of the way full.**

**A second later my bule bell flashed and I won, the teen asked if I wanted the purple or pink large teddy bear, I chose pink. **

**I felt a huge grin appear on my face as Edward and I walked looking for some more games, he holding the large teddy bear close. Edward turned to me and cocked his head to the side and asked, "What?" I giggled and smiled wider, "Nothing. Just the pink teddy bear and yourself make a wonderful couple." He raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well the bear does look tempting, but I think I already found someone who's side I belong." He wrapped his free arm around my waist and rubbed my side to warm me up, I blushed furiously.**

**We found Emmett at the gun and the star game, and a huge bag full of god knows what. We told him we'd be by the food and to stop beating poor little people. He just grinned and waved us off, as we headed to the funnel cakes we passed by Mike and Jessica.**

**"Hey Bella" said Mike with a big grin.**

**"Hi Mike" I replied bored**

**"So how are you and Edward doing" He winked, I cringed inside.**

**"Great actually. Never been more in love" I smiled up at Edward, Mike's smile fell.**

**"How about you Mike?" I said turning back to him.**

**"Uh fine. Hey Jess I think I see Angela's over there. Bye Bella..Edward" he said angrily and stalked away.**

**I ordered a chocolate funnel cake and coke, Edward paid again I sighed.**

**"Bella, your going to be my wife in less then a week, you better get used to me buying things for you" He breathed as we sat down on a park bench. I looked up at him through my eyelashes while stuffing a big piece of cake into my mouth. Edward's eyes grew wide, he practically jump over the table and pushed me to the ground and kissed me way passed our boundary line. I struggled to compose myself, but slowly I did and told Edward to stop.**

**His lips froze and he pulled himself and me off the ground. Edward backed away slowly, trying to regain unnecesscary breath. As he calmed down he looked back me with sadness and spoke, "Bella I'm so sorry. You must think I'm some sort of monster. I don't know, I just saw you and the **_man _**side of my took over. I just sort of lost it, I'm sorry." I smiled light, walked over to him and hugged him tightly, "No blood, no foul"****(Twilight, Pg. 61)**** I recited and he relaxed.**

**We sat back down and I finished up my food. I walked back from the garbage to find Emmett,Alice, and Jasper sitting at the table now as well. I sat by Alice, "So what you guys want to do now?" Emmett smiled and turned towards me, "You want to go on a ride little sis?" I looked at Edward he was shooting death glares at the rest of them, I thought for a moment then decided. "As long as Edward comes with me too." I smiled at Edward and looked at me curiously then agreed.**

**OOO**

**"Emmett! Seriously? With my luck I'll fall out of it!" I yelled, looked up at the **_Extreme Scream._**The lethal ride rose 52' feet into the air, and shot up and down without you expecting it. "Come on let's go" said Edward, I look at like he was crazy and he pulled me up the stairs and we strapped ourselves in. Within a minute we slowly rose to the top and it halted, I braced my self for the fall it didn't come, then we rose up farther and suddenly we dropped. I screamed loudly, Edward and my soon to be siblings flinched at the sound of my death scream. Just as we about crashed into the platform the ride rose up again and we fell again. **

**I held on for dear life and prayed for the ride to be over, as soon as it did I ran for the nearest garbage can and hurled my guts out. I looked up to see Edward giving me a sympathising look, I pouted, "Can we go home now? I don't think my stomach can take much more. He smiled sheepishly and we headed out to the car, from the most terrifying, adorable night of my human life.  
**

**OOO**

**There are only 3 to 4 chapters coming up after this sadly. This chapter was extremely fun to write though, I have never personally rode the Extreme Scream but Ive seen up close and about die :x Well Thank you all for reading this far! I love those of you who have kept me writing with your Reviews, thank you :D **

**- PrettyKitty! **


	8. Chapter 6 Blackout

**A/N this chapter is a little more adult at the end. So Just a warning, hopefully you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Twilight or even a Edward...**

**Chapter 6**

**Bachelorette Party **

**"Alice please don't make me go" I whined holding onto Edward for dear life. **

**"Sorry Bella, but your wedding is in 5 days we're going to have this bachelorette party. Now let's go" she replied bordily**

**"Edward!" I yelled as Alice pulled me out to the car.**

**Edward ran to me kissed me sweetly, "It'll only be for a day and a half. Now get along. Bye love" he smiled and waved.**

**I pouted as I sat in the car with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with them, I just wanted to spend time with Edward more. Rain had to begun to fall, I watched the drops zoom by as we headed to airport that would land in Las Vegas. I insisted we go to Italy, that was until I remembered the Voultri lived there and I was still human. Well for now.**

**The car sauntered to a halt and and we ran inside to catch our plane that was leaving in 10 minutes. We checked in fairly easy and passed through security and the terminal. Alice of course chose first class, and oddly it was just us 4 no computer wizes or lawyers, just us. I strapped myself in and rested, only to be interrupted by a faked sweet voice of a hostess. **

**"Would you like some champagne?" she said eyeing me.**

**"Oh, N-" I was cut off by Alice.**

**"Yes we would love some" I stared at her bewildered.**

**The hostess placed two glasses of champagne on the table and strode off. I took at the stuff and slowly took a small sip, I thought it would taste horrible. "**_Wow! Yum!_**" I thought this stuff wasn't half bad, I drank the rest and asked Alice if I could have hers she nodded. I drank that one down too, I heard giggles and turned thinking it was Rosalie, Esme and Alice watching my human moment but it was me. **

**I laughed harder and slapped my hand over my mouth, "Oh my god! I feel a buzz!" I began to get dizzy from the champagne and sudden motion sickness. I unbuckled myself and shot for the tiny bathroom and threw up. "Ugh" I sighed and washed my mouth, I headed back to my seat and drifted to a uncomfortable 6 hour sleep.**

**OOO**

**"Bella. Bella wake up" I felt hard hands softly shaking me.**

**"Edward? When did we get back home?" I mumbled.**

**"Bella it's Alice, now let's go or we leave you on the plane" said the voice.**

**I rubbed my eyes and lifted myself up, Alice put her arm around my waist and pulled me off the plane into the airport.**

**She plopped me down on the chair and sat next to me. **

**"You OK?" she asked worried**

**"Yea. Just a little hangover" I tried to smile but felt my stomach give another lurch.**

**"OK. Edward woul-" Alice's expression went blank and she rushed me to the bathroom.**

**As I entered my stomach pushed up another forceful twist and I ran into the bathroom.**

**After puking my guts out, I went back to Alice, she smiled weakly.**

**"Am I done spilling my guts?"**

**She simply nodded, then took my hand.**

**"Let's go find Rosalie and Esme, we need to be at the spa by 7:30"**

**I sighed and let her drag me off to a day of pamper and perfection. Alice was a wonderful, lovable sister but she was also a over obsessive shopper, and I was her Barbie doll.**

**OOO**

**As we entered the huge spa a tiny bell jingled and a overly pampered woman looked up from the desk. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Rosalie, Alice, and Esme. When she saw me she just glowered, I blushed and looked away. "Hi. We're under the name Cullen for our 8:00 appointment" said Alice.**

**The woman nodded and told us to move to the back room. As I went to follow my "siblings" the lady stopped me and told me to come change in the other room. I looked at Alice curiously she just smiled widely and nodded me to go. I went into the next room and stripped of my close and put on a robe, it felt weird. After I was done I went back to the hallway the lady directed me to go to the second room on the right, I looked at the sign it said "Waxing."**

**I pushed the door open slowly and found Alice and Rosalie in there with me, "Alice what are we doing?"**

**"We" she said pointed at her and Rosalie, "are going to hold your hands as you get a full body wax." I swear I felt worse then I did when James was out to get me, "A...full...body...wax?" I whispered, Alice grinned and told me to sit down.**

**I about ran, but figured I was only human once after this no more waxing. I laid back and the wax person put the goop all over me. She starting with my arms, then my stomach, then my legs, my thighs, and finally the most private parts. I dug my nails into Rosalie and Alice's hard skin and squealed. "OW!" and when I thought it was over another pull in the same part, my eyes began to water.**

**After a few more pulls and screams it was finally done and I walked like a penguin the rest of the way to the mudd bath.**

**That was amazing though, felt so good. Next, we went to facials and I don't think my face has ever been so healthy. I smiled in the mirror as we left to go to our hotel.**

**The ride home consisted of talk about our night spa trip and going on a shopping trip on Thursday before the wedding.**

**I was daydreaming about the wedding night when I heard Rosalie say something about a surprise waiting at the hotel. "What surprise?" I asked**

**They all stopped talking and smiled. This can't be good I thought.**

**OOO**

**"ALICE!" I yelled as I entered the room to find a karaoke machine, a dancing pole, a bar filled with beer, and 2 very muscular men leaning up against the wall. I turned around to Alice, Rosalie and Esme, they all gleamed proudly for a minute my anger washed away then I look back the scene and it started up again. I was about to stomp out of the room and rent my own motel room when my "siblings and mom" pushed me and locked the door. They set my on the chair and blasted the music, the men started moving and dancing towards, all I could do was close my eyes.**

**I felt the presence of the men grow closer and I stiffened in my seat, then a image of Edward dancing this cose to me...taking his clothes off. My body shivered and I mentally smacked myself how dare I think that! I open my eyes to see the men all up in my space, I about died. Just when I thought it was about to end, one of the started to lap dance I swear I was on the verge of screaming.**

**I shot a look of dread at Alice, of course she and my other "sister and mom" were laughing so hard I beat they would be blue by now. I clutched the chair as the man moved closer, I pretended to smile and then I whispered to the both of them, "The other three are happily awaiting you." As doing so I slipped them both 15 dollars and they slowly made their way to the others.**

**The look on there faces were priceless, they held horror and surprise. I smiled evily as the shock on there faces grew and the men got closer. I fell of the chair and couldn't help it, I laughed so hard it hurt. I looked up after about 10 minutes to see 3 very revengeful vampire sisters looking at me.**

**They picked me up sat me on the table and told me to start taking the shots or else they would tell Edward I was fondling with others. I reluctantly took the shots, and trust me they got worse as they want. Finally I finished them all off and I was totally drunk. I was stumbling over the couches, and breaking glass, at one point some terrible rap came on and I stood on the table and danced. Bright flashing lights blinded me and I fell off into some hard arms, I stood up wobbily and began to sing who knows what, probably sounded like "EHh..Ja...Mu."**

**Finally, I lost my balance and landed on the floor with a "Boof" and passed out. The room and night slowly faded into oblivion.**


	9. Chapter 7 The Twist

**This Is Important!**

**OK. I am sad to say there are only one last chapter and a epilogue after this note coming :( Yet this story has been amazing to write, so I have decided to write a sequel. I won't tell you what its about you'll just have to read the ending of this story and the epilogue. But theres a twist, I need 18, 20, or 25 reviews, depends for you guys to get the ending. I want to know how you all like this story. Even a simple "This was awesome, or Could do better" would be thankful.**

**I love you all who are reviewing, thank you! **

**Remember 18,20, or 25 reviews for the end.**

**Thank you,**

**PrettyKitty! 3**


	10. Chapter 8 The Final Words

This Is the Last Chapter, Epilouge will soon be posted. Thank you All Again. Sequel is already in process as well.

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Twilight, It Belongs to the Our Inspiration Stephenie Meyer

**Chapter 7**

**The Wedding**

**( 1st and 3ed POV)**

**(1st)Bella**

**"Bella, your beautiful" Esme gasped as I stood up from Alice's make-up chair. The white gown flowed around me like feathers in the wind for the second time. I had already married Edward yesterday night with almost the town of Forks watching, later that night I became a woman as well. Edward was unsure at first, but as went along passion took well over and we were lost. I still remember it perfectly, and forever I will.**

**Tonight, it's the Cullen's turn to see us be joined as husband and wife, and tonight I become equal with the one I love dearly. Tonight I die. I took one last look at the human me before turning away and forever leaving her behind to be with Edward for eternity. Alice opened up the tent curtains, sobbing tear less sobs, I smiled at her thankfully and hugged her tight. "Thank you Alice, for everything." The music began, I stepped out and began my last steps as human Bella.**

**(3ed)**

**It was twilight as the breath taking bride began her walk to the man she now called husband. Lights shined in the backyard of the Cullen estate, wind blowing softly making the bride seem angelic. Her fleshy cheeks burned with heat as she stared into her lovers golden eyes, her walk was slow and somehow delicate.**

**She moved with ease and finally ascended the stairs and into her husband arms. Everyone gave a small cough to remind the lovers that wedding was still taking place. Reluctantly the let each other's embrace fall to holding gazes and hands. The brother of the groom acted as the minister and began the ceremony, his booming voice filling the silent trees.**

**"We are all gather here today to encounter the joining a lethal man and clumsy woman" **

**The lovers laughed, but stilled held each other's gaze.**

**"Edward Cullen do you take Isabella Swan as your lawful, wedded wife? With her kind heart, her brave mind, and spirited soul. After death do you promise to stand by her side for the rest of eternity?"**

**The golden eyed groom stared into his wife's brown ones. Inside of him was a deep struggle through all the happiness, should he really take his lover's soul? Could he? Would she still love him if he didn't? Would she still love him if he did?**

**"I do, for eternity"**

**The "minister" turned to the bride and spoke a again,**

**"Isabella Swan do you take Edward Cullen as your lawful, wedded husband? With his overprotective, generous, unconditional loving ways? After Death do you promise to stand by his side for eternity?"**

**Her eyes burned with love and desire, yet on the still human side of the bride yelled to turn walk away, move on. The bride contemplated for a second before turning to the groom.**

**"I do, for eternity"**

**The golden eyed groom, and the brown eyed smiled as the "minister" said, "You may now kiss the bride"**

**The groom held his lover close as he pushed cold, dead body against her warm, living one.**

**The kiss went on longer than usual, yet still lovers wanted more even though they both would not say, the golden eyed groom picked up his lover and ran down the aisle at slow pace for his dead racing heart.**

**"Do you want this?" he whispered in her ear as he set her down**

**She blushed at his cool voice and wonderful scent, "For eternity, Edward" she whispered back**

**"I love you, my dear Bella" he kissed her gently and trailed down her neck,**

**" I love you too Edward" and with that he sunk his teeth into his lovers neck.**

**(1st, Edward POV)**

**I sunk my teeth into Bella's soft neck, the sweet blood fell into my mouth like nectur. The best within me rose but I fought it back with all the will power I had. I pulled away from her neck and put another bite on her wrist. I held her tight as I looked down at my angel's closed eyes, eternity would start. I began walking to the house to set Bella down so she'd be comfortable, she was already screaming. That when I heard someone's voice in my mind, not just someone's but Bella's. I look down at her shocked, and the voice said it louder this time.**

_**"I told you I was stronger than you thought, now let me show you"**_

_THE END. PART 1  
_


	11. Chapter 9 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**( Edward's POV )**

**I sat in my room, shaking with tear less sobs holding Bella's hand tightly. It had been three days and she was still screaming about fire, "What made me do this? Why did I put her in this position" I thought to myself. As I sat there by Bella her human memory washed over in my head, I wanted to read her mind but why right now? I look down at her face it was held in a face of pain, she was trying so hard to make this better for me but it was only making it harder.**

**I ran my cool hand across her forehead she gave small smile, I smiled back I loved to see my happy Bella in there still. She calmed down for a bit but after 10 minutes the thrashing started back up and I could tell her heart was dying. One because she was yelling to stop the pain her chest, and I could slowly see her body pale. My poor Bella why did I do this?**

**I turned on some debussy loudly to try and drown out her cries. I couldn't hear my angel weep in such agony being damned to such a dark world. After this I was sure she couldn't love me, not as strongely this pain I'm putting her through. I told her I would never pain her again after leaving and her I am.**

**I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned back to my chair and tried to relax. Bella did this for me, for us, but why? I hadn't spoken to my family for the last few days, I mean how could I? My angel, my life, my reason for being her was being put through Hell.I was almost calm when I heard Alice's voice pop into my head.**

_"Edward, she'll be waking up soon"_

**I looked at my Bella's face it was still contorted in pain, yet she was relaxing now, I went back to closing my eyes. **

_"But Ed-" _**came Alice's voice only to be cut off by a more beautiful, familiar one.**

**"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice call, my eye snapped open only to see Bella's brown golden one's staring back.**


	12. Chapter 10 Sequel

**A/N **

**The sequel is up! Title is "New Vampire Experiences". If you have suggestion for a better title, I would love them. Please Read and Review, thank you guys!**

**- PrettyKitty!**


End file.
